steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc. 21 Ziemia i Kosmos - Wężowy Przybysz
Pssss to ja Kuba. Jest tu pewnie wiele błędów więc...poprawiaj XD JA-Serpentynit błąkała się po ziemi i w jakiś sposób znalazła się w Australii a dokładniej w miasteczku Violet Town. Kiedy ludzie ją zobaczyli bali się jej i próbowali ją zabić. Ta uciekła do lasu gdyż ludzi było zbyt wiele by z nimi walczyć , niestety jeden z nich zranił ją nożem. Przerażona biegła przez las a po drodze drapały ją gałęzie drzew. W końcu położyła się pod drzewem zmęczona i zraniona. Minął jeden dzień i Serpentynit w nocy wstała. Obolała poszła do drewnianej chaty była już przed drzwiami nie zauważyła panelu gdzie mogła przystawić dłoń więc zaczęła pukać w drzwi. Podeszła do nich śpiąca Awi ponieważ Kryształowe Serca spały. Nawet Jaspis skusiła się dziś na odrobinę snu. Awenturyn nieco przestraszona ciągłym pukaniem otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła ta Serpentynit. Przestraszyła się i zaczęła krzyczeć. AW-Aaaaaa !!! Tu jest potwór !!! JA-Wtedy reszta się obudziła. Zeszły na dół i zobaczyły Serpentynit. Ciemno zielona wiedziała że niema z nimi szans i uciekła między drzewa. AA-Co to było ?! RR-Czy to był zakażony klejnot ? Z-Albo mutant... J-Awi ! Nic ci nie jest ? AW-Nie...nic mi nie jest. Ona nie wydawała się groźna... J-Jutro jej poszukamy. A teraz wracajcie do łóżka. Ja zostanę na zewnątrz w razie czego. JA-Klejnoty wróciły do łóżek. JA-Rano kiedy KS zjadły śniadanie. Jaspis powiedziała... J-Za chwilę wyruszymy na poszukiwania tego czegoś. Gotowe ? RR-Może się rozdzielimy ? J-Dobry pomysł , ale jak znajdziecie to coś to krzyczcie. JA-Klejnoty przytaknęły i wyruszyły. Awi szła już 20 minut i wtedy zauważyła królika który zdawał się przed czymś uciekać. I wtedy zza krzaków wypełzła Serpentynit. S-Kim ty jesteś ? AW-Jestem...chwila ty mówisz ? S- Tak , jestem warznym Homeworld. AW-Ale jak możesz być ważnym klejnotem i być na ziemi ? S-Mój statek się tutaj rozbił. AW-Oh. To smutne. S-Niestety. AW-A ty jesteś zakażona czy zmutowana ? S-Nie po prostu tak wyglądam. Nazywam się Serpentynit a ty ? AW-Jestem Awenturyn. S-A ty jak tu się znalazłaś ? AW-To długa historia... S-A twoje koleżanki to... AW-A w sensie moje przyjaciółki one... S-One.... ? AW-Są obok ! JA-Awi wskazała palcem całą drużynę która biegła w ich stronę. S-Co !! J-Awi ! Odsuń się od tego !!! S-Ja mam imię... AW-Stójcie ! Ona nie jest niebezpieczna ! JA-KS zatrzymały się AA-Awi chodź tu na chwilkę. Awenturyn podeszła do reszty i stanęli w kółku. AA-Jak to nie jest niebezpieczna ? Zaczęła szeptać Aura do drużyny AW-Normalnie. Serpentynit tak po prostu wygląda. J-Można jej zaufać ? AW-Nie wiem...nie znam jej dobrze. RR-To co robimy ? AW-Powinnyśmy ją zabrać do chatki. Jest obolała... Z-Chyba nie możemy jej tu tak zostawić... , Jaspis ? J-Weźmy ją...ale będę ją obserwować. AA-Jak zwykle hehe. S-Co tak długo ? AW-Serpentyniu !! Możesz iść z nami ! Jeśli chcesz... S-Dziękuję. RR-A teraz chodźmy. Musisz dojść do siebie. S-Już idę. Zaczęły iść w stronę chatki. S-A wiecie że ludzie tutaj są bardzo agresywni ? AW-Nie widziałam żeby jakiś człowiek kiedykolwiek był agresywny , to oni ci to zrobili ? S-Tak i po za tym gałęzie z lasu. AW-To smutne... JA-Awi przytuliła się do niej. Zielona odwzajemniła uścisk. JA-Kiedy szli Angel zauważyła że atmosfera jest nieco napięta. AA-Dobra ! Rozchmurzę was trochę. JA-Swoje nogi zmieniła w ogon węża taki jak ma Serpentynit i zaczęła pełzać obok zielonej. AA-Jak wyglądam ? S-Genialnie. JA-Serpentynit uśmiechnęła się. AW-Ja też , ja też ! JA-Awi zmieniła nogi w ogon węża. Serpentynit puściła oczko do Awi. RR-Ja też chcę ! I Różowa także zmieniła nogi w ogon węża. I wtedy doszły do chatki. AW-Jesteśmy !! S-W którym pokój mogę mieszkać? AA-Nie mamy swoich pokoi ale możesz położyć się w łóżku Zoisyt. Ona i tak prawie nie śpi. RR-Wyłączasz się na chwilę i odpoczywasz. Ludzie tak robią. Klejnoty weszły do chatki. Awi szybko oprowadziła gościa. AA-Skoro skończyłaś ją oprowadzać przedstawmy się ! Jestem Angel Aura Kwarc !!! JA-Podbiegła do Serpentyny i uścisnęła jej dłoń. S-Jestem Serpentynit. AA-To wiem hehe. JA-Podeszła do niej Rubin RR-Jestem Różowy Rubin. Miło mi cię poznać. S-Witaj Rubin pierwszy raz na żywo widzę różowy rubin. RR-Miło mi :> S-Mi też. JA-Wtedy Zosiyt wyszła z cienia. Z-Możesz zacząć się brzydzić... JA-Zoisyt usiadła na kanapie. Obok niej usiadła Rubin i zaczęła ją pocieszać. Zuzu nie była zła ale Rubcia musiała chociaż trochę podnieść ją na duchu. JA-Jaspis spojrzała na nią wzrokiem : Trzyma się ode mnie z daleka do póki nie dowiem się czy jesteś niebezpieczna. S- czemu się tak złościsz? JA-Jaspis wstała i poszła na górę a Awi podbiegła do Serpentynit. AW-Serpentyniu , Jaspis zawsze tak ma nie przejmuj się. Jak uzna że nie jesteś zagrożeniem to zaprzyjaźnicie się. S- dzięki Awi AW-Nie ma problemu. S-Chyba znajdę sobie domek w tej okolicy pomożesz mi szukać. Jeśli oczywiście mogę... AW- Chcesz mieszkać w pobliżu ?! Łał ! Ale ekstra ! Tylko że... S-Że... AW- Wiesz Serpentyniu. W takim jednym jeziorze jest platforma Hessonit. To zły , przebiegły i bardzo wysoko postawiony klejnot. Czasami nas atakuje...może też zaatakować ciebie. To oczywiście to twoja decyzja , a nasza chatka zawsze będzie dla ciebie otwarta. Ale to wciąż niebezpieczne. S-Spokojnie mam znak diamentu na mundurze. Może mnie pomylić z klejnotem z homeworld. AW- My też je mamy. Hessonit jest bardzo mądra. Domyśli się. S- mam pomysł będę podrużować po ziemi I pomagać innym rebeliantom A wam jak mogę pomóc pokonać Hesstion AW-To wspaniały pomysł ! Ale musisz uważać na ludzi , dzikie zwierzęta i wiele innych niebezpieczeństw. O to czy możesz pomóc...musiała byś spytać Jaspis. A ona ci jeszcze nie ufa... Wiem ! Jaspis ma większe zaufanie do klejnotu kiedy stoczy z nim walkę. Umiesz walczyć ? S - Świetnie , umiem walczyć. AW-To poproś ją o walkę. Uwierz mi. Nie odmówi. S - Jaspis chcesz ze mną walczyć? Chce udowodnić ci że jestem godna zaufania. JA-Jaspis nieco zdziwiona wstała z kanapy. J-Hmm to się okaże...czemu nie. Po 20 minutach klejnoty znalazły się w miejscu treningowym Jaspis. Było tam wiele porozbijanych skał. Jaspis już zajęła pozycje. Angel podbiegła na szybko do Serpentynit i zaczęła do nie szeptać. AA-Myślisz że dasz radę ? Jaspis jest najlepszą i najsilniejszą wojowniczką jaką znam. Możesz się wycofać. S - Dobrze walczyłam w homeworld na arenie. AA-No dobrze. Powodzenia życzę. Zoisyt wstała. S - dzięki Serpentynit zajeła pozycję. Z-Teraz odbędzie się walka pomiędzy Jaspis i Serpentynit ! Przegrywa ta która nie będzie miała już siły walczyć. Gotowe ? Z- W takim razie 3 , 2 , 1 i....zaczynajcie !!! Jaspis wydobyła Hełm i użyła szarży w Serp. Serpentynit zrobiła unik i rzuciła włócznią w Jaspis Jaspis z klejnotu wyciągnęła duży topór i bez problemu odbiła włócznię. Po czym podskoczyła i porządnie uderzyła Serpentynit toporem. Następnie odskoczyła i zajęła swoją pozycję. Serpentynit strzeliła w Jaspis kwasem a następnie odskoczyła do tyłu i rzucając w Jaspis włóczniami Jaspis bez problemu uniknęła kwasu i włóczni. Po czym schowała topór i wzięła z klejnotu swój łuk. Wystrzeliła wiele strzała które trafiły w Serpentynit. Serpentynit podbiegła do Jaspis i próbowała trafić ją włócznią i kwasem. Jaspis ryknęła i wydobyła fioletowy młot. Podskoczyła , użyła szarży i walnęła Serpentynit młotem 4 razy. Nie przestawała. J-Stać cię tylko na włócznię i kwas ? Rzuciła się na nią i biła ją pięściami. Po czym wzięła ją za ogon i rzuciła w skałę. Serpentynit ledwo się podniosła. Ale przypełzła do Jaspis i wyciągnęła do niej rękę. S-To była dobra walka. J-Racja. Ale muszę cię wyszkolić. Ograniczas się do jednej strategii. Kwas i włócznia. Uwierz mi że to o wiele za mało. Z-Dobra. Jak już skończyłyście to wracajmy do chatki. Złapcie mnie za ręce to nas teleportuje. JA-Klejnoty się przeteleportowały. Z-Idę medytować. JA-Powiedziała Zoisyt po czym poszła na górę i zaczęła medytować. S - to co teraz robimy? S - nie umiem tańczyć nauczysz mnie? AA-Zaraz sobie potańczymy Serpentynko ! Angel zaciągnęła Serpentynit na środek. S - już się boje Żeby było fer zmieniła nogi w ogon węża. AA-Uwaga ! Za chwile nauczysz się tańca węża. Rób to co ja. Aura zaczęła ruszać ogonem w zabawny sposób. Serpentynit robiła krok po kroku to co Aura. Zaczęła teraz robić fale rękamia serp zrobiła to samo. Aura złapała Serpentynit za ręce i obie zaczęły tańczyć tak samo jak wcześniej pokazała Angel. Na koniec Aura zmieniła ogon w nogi i zrobiła 3 obroty. A Serpentynit ustała na końcuwce ogona i zaczęła się kręcić końcu ogona. Niestety przewróciła się a Aura szybko ją złapała. Nagle zielono tęczowy blask rozniósł się po całej chatce. Wyszła z niego fuzja ZO (w skrócie Zielony Opal) - Witam serdecznie. Nazywam się Zielony Opal. AW-W...wy się złączyłyście !!! JA-Mówiła podekscytowana Awi. RR-Jaka ona jest elegancka. JA-Mówiła Rubin która patrzyła na jej ubiór. ZO-Oczywiście ! Przecież jestem wzorem elegancji. JA-Po czyzm zaczęła poprawiać sobie ubranie. ZO-W takim razie tańczymy dalej ! JA-Zieloną Opal zobaczyła Jaspis z daleka i podeszła do niej. J-Ooo. Nowa fuzja. Dlaczego się połączyłyście ? JA-Zapytała Jaspis podnosząc jedną brew. Zo-Tańczłyśmy no i jestem. J-No dobra... JA-Wtedy wszyscy usłyszeli krzyki dochodzące z Violet town. Reszta drużyny wybiegła z chatki. ZO-Co to było ?! J-Nie wiem. Ale wygląda na to że mieszkańcy miasta mają problem. Kryształowe Serca do dzieła ! Zoisyt , teleportuj nas ! Z-Tak jest. JA-Odpowiedziała Zoisyt tonem jakby żartowała sobie z tego. Po czym wszyscy chwycili się jej rąk i teleportowali się do miasteczka. JA-Ich oczom ukazał się fioletowy zakażony klejnot jedzący pomidory z targu. Wszędzie byli uciekający od stwora ludzie. J-Ja sobie postoję. Zobaczę efekty naszych treningów drużyno. A teraz do ataku !!! JA-Zielona Opal wydobyła włócznię Serpentynit i pałeczki elektryczne Angel. Połączyła je w jedno. Powstało elektryczne berło. Wyglądało jak kij na którym była kula z wieloma dziurami. ZO-Zobaczmy co potrafi to cacko ! JA-Zielona Opal zaczęła strzelać błyskawicami do potwora. Potwór wściekł się i zaczął biec do Opal jednak nagle zaczął skakać z bólu. Ponieważ Rubin zdążyła podgrzać podłoże to potwora parzyło to w łapy. Opal walnęła potwora w głowę a ten szybko wysunął z pleców piąta łapę i pazurami zranił Zieloną. Awi super szybko podkradła się do niego i zaczęła zamrażać mu głowę. Kiedy głowa była już całkiem zamrożona potwór w ogóle się nie ruszał. Wtedy wkroczyła Zoisyt. Teleportowała się na jego plecy i przebiła na wylot widłami. Potwór pufnąOpal wzięła klejnot w rękę i zabańkowała go. Jaspis zaczęła klaskać. J-Brawo ! Świetna praca zespołowa. ZO-Wiadomo było że wygram. Każdy z moich ruchów był idealny i elegancki. Z-Ekhem , ekhem. WygraMY. JA-Do powiedziała Zoisyt podkreślając my. ZO-Tak , tak. Wy też byłyście nie najgorsze. JA-Odpowiedziała lekceważąco Zielona patrząc na paznokcie wszystkich rąk. ZO-A teraz wracajmy. Muszę się odświeżyć po tej walce. JA-Zoisyt teleportowała KS do chatki. Fuzja poszła do łazienki. Po jednej minucie wyszła taka jaka była przed walką. Z-Przepraszam. Ale zachowujesz się bardzo arogancko. JA-Wydusiła z siebie. ZO-Ja ? Wypraszam sobie ! Z-A poza tym rozłącz się...odrażasz mnie.... JA-Do powiedziała Zoisyt z obrzydzeniem. ZO- Phi JA-Zielona Opal zignorowała słowa Zoisyt. J-Zoisyt ma rację... RR-Nie chcemy cię w żaden sposób obrazić ale... AW-Jesteś trochę arogancka...po prostu bądź nieco milsza. ZO-Spróbuję. No dobrze..chyba na mnie czas. Przepraszam że byłam arogancka. AW-Nic nie szkodzi ! Każdemu może się zdarzyć :> ZO-No to żegnajcie. Jesteście naprawdę wspaniali. JA-Zielony Opal rozłączyła się. S-Cześć. JA-Angel przytuliła Serpentynit. AA-Byłyśmy razem wspaniałe ! RR-O tak ! JA-Serpentynit ją odpszytuliła. S-To pa ja już muszę iść i podrużować. AW-A no tak...chcesz pomagać innym rebeliantkom.... JA-Wszyscy zaczęli się żegnać z Serpentynit. Z-Trzymaj się czy coś... JA-Rubin pokazała jej kciuk w górę do Zoisyt. S-Dzięki i pa. JA-Podeszła do niej Rubin. RR-No...życzę ci powodzenia w pomaganiu innym rebeliantom Serpentynit. Wszystkiego dobrego podczas podróży. S-Dzięki , nawzajem jesteś super. JA-Potem podchodzi do nie Jaspis i po koleżeńsku uderza ją w ramię. J-Trzymaj się ! Pomagaj innym takim jak my ! S-Pewnie ty też się trzymaj ! JA-Serp puściła oczko do Jaspis. JA-Podeszła do niej Angel. AA-Więc...pa. Razem jesteśmy świetne ! Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć ! S-Pewnie ;) jesteśmy super. AA-No to trzymaj się ! S-Ty też. JA-Na koniec podeszła do niej Awi i przytuliła ją. AW-Musisz iść ? S-Niestety tak , trzymaj się Awi. AW-Tu też się trzymaj Serpentyniu. Jesteś super. Obiecaj mi że jeszcze kiedyś nas odwiedzisz. S-O właśnie ! Masz na pamiątkę trochę mojego jadu w fiolce pomiętaj używaj go tylko w kryzysowych sytuacjach. Oczywiście że was jeszcze odwiedzę ! JA-Awi wzięła od Serp fiolkę z jadem. AW-Wspaniale ! A ten jad położę na półeczce pamiątek :> S-Dobrze następnym razem przyprowadzę też innych przyjaciół. Żeby cię poznali. AW-To jeszcze bardziej wspaniałe ! JA-Serpentynit i reszta wyszły z chatki. Kryształowe Serca widziały jak zielony klejnot idzie w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Machały sobie i krzyczały : pa ! trzymaj się ! W końcu Serpentynit zniknęła z pola widzenia. THE END Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność LoveLapisKuba